Hole In The Heart
by TributeLovato
Summary: Renesmee's on the run with someone she barely knows. She's lost too much in life. Will she find love beyond the boundaries? Or will her past change her future? M for language, violence and lemon references. AH AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is still an Alec/Renesmee story but, Renesmee is completely different than how she is in 101 Ways To Annoy Your Parents. Any who, enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Renesmee's POV<strong>

_If you don't stand for something, you fall for anything. _

I opened the door that led into my apartment. It was a complete shit hole, but it was what I called shelter. I shut the door and leaned against it. My eyes narrowed, it was quiet, too quiet

"Em? You home?" I shouted, taking off my shoulder bag and putting it down on the floor

"I'm in my room" Emmett shouted back. Emmett was my older brother. He's 25 and he still can't be pissed to live in his own house. I on the other hand, am very different. I'm 17 and well, we all have our secrets. Mine are complicated.

My parents were murdered when I was eleven and I was forced to live with my older brother. I'm wanted by the British government for attempting to kill the prime minster back in 2005. I work for a secret government agency called D.A.M. which stands for Dangerous And Moving.

I sat down on the sofa and switched on the telly. I channel flicked until I found _The Vampire Diaries. _My phone started ringing; I looked at the caller id. Unknown caller

"Hello?" I said, getting up from the sofa and lighting a cigarette

"Renesmee Cullen? Is that you?" A voice asked

"Who wants to know?" I answered

"My name's Alec Volturi, I wanted to ask you a few questions about a little incident that happened in 2005" Alec said.

_Shit_

"And they are?" I said, taking a drag

"Were you involved with the attempt assassination?" Alec asked

"Yes" I replied simply

"How were you involved?" He asked

"I was the one trying to kill him" I replied and hung up. This is about to get interesting. Very interesting. I took another drag and sat back down on the sofa

"You know you can't smoke in the house right?" Emmett said from behind me

"Who put you in charge?" I asked, smiling

"The law" Emmett replied, taking the cigarette out of my mouth and throwing it out of the window

I heard a knock on the door "I got it" I said, getting up from the sofa and fast walking to the front door. My walking slowed when I heard voices

"Are you sure she lives here?" The voice asked. I knew that voice, it was Alec Volturi

I opened the door. My heart missed a beat. I looked at his big dark blue eyes. His perfect dark brown, silky hair that was practically begging me to touch it. To grab it during sex. I shivered, I've got to get those thoughts out of my head "What do you want, Alec?" I asked, trying to keep my cool

"So, you're the infamous Renesmee Cullen. The only girl who made it out of the assassination alive"

I smirked "Yeah, that's me. Now what do you want?" I asked

"I wanted to know if you wanted to team up" Alec offered

"I don't know you and you want to team up out of the blue" I said

"Nessie, are you ok?" Emmett asked, coming up behind me

"No I'm not fucking ok!" I shouted "Alec here is trying to fucking team up with me"

"Alec, I don't know who you are. But leave my sister alone" Emmett told him

"I was only asking" Alec shrugged

I sighed "Alec, I'm sorry. Look, do you want to come in for a drink?" I offered

"Sure" Alec answered, walking inside

I closed the door behind him and led him into the kitchen "What do you want? Coke, Fanta, sprite, water?" I asked, getting out two glasses

"I'll have coke" Alec replied

"Sure" I muttered, getting out two coke cans and sitting down

"Do you want the real reason why I'm here?" Alec asked. I nodded my head "I'm risking everything to see you but, you're in danger, we're all in danger. They know your secret. London for you is no longer safe"

"Where do we go?" I asked

"I own a place in the countryside. We'll hide there until its safe" Alec replied

"What about my brother?" I asked

"I'm sorry. We have to leave as soon as we can" Alec replied

"Alec, I need my brother. He means everything to me" I croaked, tears were threatening to spill down my cheeks

"Renesmee, we have to do this. Please do it" Alec said, holding my hands

I got out of his grip "No. I'm not leaving him" I told him, getting up. I heard Alec get up behind me, but I didn't turn around.

Alec pushed me against the wall and put his hand over my mouth "Now, will you come with me and save all our lives? Or will you kill all of us and stay here?" He asked

"Fine, I'll tell him" I hissed and walked into the living room "Em, there's something I need to tell you" I mumbled

"What is it, Nessie-bear?" Emmett asked

"I need to get away from London. If I don't, we're all history" I replied

"Did your precious little Alec tell you that?" Emmett snapped

"No he didn't. I have to do this" I said

"I don't care! You're not going anywhere!" Emmett told me

"I not a fucking child anymore, Emmett! If I don't go with Alec, we all die" I shouted. I hated to hurt Emmett, to see the pain in his eyes was too much to bear. I ran into my room and locked the door behind me. I tripped and fell flat on my face on the floor. I didn't bother getting up; I just lay there, crying my eyes out. I hadn't cried this much since my parents died

I heard a knock on the door "GO AWAY!" I screamed

"Renesmee, its Alec. Please let me in" Alec said quietly

I got up off the floor and unlocked the door "Fine you can come in" I whispered

Alec came in and sat down on a chair beside my desk "Do you have any weapons?" He asked

I nodded my head and brought out a small box from under my bed. I opened it to reveal, a small gun and three grenades "It's not much but it's something" I replied

"It's perfect" Alec breathed

"When do we leave?" I asked

"Tonight" He replied "I'm gonna go, meet me by the eye at 8"

I nodded my head fast and Alec left. My heart was beating slowly. Why do I feel sad? Why? Tell me that Jesus.

I can't tell Emmett anything. That could endanger us all. I promised my parents that I would protect Emmett. No matter what the cost.

I picked up a small backpack and packed: 2 pairs of jeans, 3 t-shirts, 4 pairs of underwear, a pair of black converse, my iPod, my phone, a pack of cigarettes, my lighter and my gun and grenades. I looked at the clock. 6:58 PM. It would take me about half an hour to get there. I'm going to need some kind of cover.

I got my phone out and called my cover, Jacob Black "Jake? It's me. I need you" I said

"Tell me the time and place, babe and I'm there" Jacob said

"Meet me outside my place as soon as possible" I told him and hung up. I took a deep breath, picked up my bag and walked into the living room "Em, I'm going out" I announced

"Ok, be back by 11" Emmett said. I knew he wasn't fully listening. He was too busy on the XBOX

I quietly shut the front door and waited for Jacob. I leaned against the wall beside the door. I heard feet walking up the stairs and there was my best friend, my protector, my cover, my ticket out of here, there was Jacob

"You took your time" I joked, walking towards him

"Nessie, please" Jacob answered "Now, why did you want me?"

"I'm not save here in London. I need to get out of here"

"How are you planning on getting out of here?"

"I need you to be my cover so I can get to the London eye and get my ticket out of here"

"Who is your ticket out of here exactly?"

"His name is Alec, Alec Volturi" My heart skipped a beat when I said his name

Jake must have noticed "You like him don't you" He guessed

I shook my head "No I don't!" I joked and jumped on the banisters "Last one down's a rotten egg!" I shouted, going down

"You're so dead, Nessie!" Jake shouted behind me

"Oh, I'm scared!" I laughed and jumped off by the front door "I win!"

"No fair! You started first" Jake jumped down and landed beside me

"Come on. I'm going to be late" I took Jake's hand and lead him towards the tube station

* * *

><p>We arrived at the eye and I decided to light a cigarette "You want one?" I asked<p>

Jake shook his head "No. You see unlike you, I want to actually take care of myself"

I looked around "Where the fuck is he?" I asked "Its 8:05"

"Looking for me?" Alec asked behind me

"Yes. Alec, this is my friend and cover Jacob Black, Jake this is my ticket out of here Alec Volturi" I said

"So you're the guy trying to take Nessie away from me" Jake said, shaking Alec's hand

"Jake, what are you talking about?" I asked, looking at him

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Nessie. I mean, that fuck we had last week must have been a hint"

"Jake, just go. We have to go" I told him firmly, tears were starting to form in my eyes

"Renesmee, what is he talking about?" Alec asked

"Nothing" I muttered "Let's go before I get done"

"Thank you for bringing her safely to me, Jacob. I will be eternally grateful" Alec told Jake, taking my hand and walking off. I looked behind me; Jake had disappeared into the darkness.

I was alone.

"Alec, can we stop. Please" I said quietly

Alec stopped at looked at me "What's wrong, Renesmee?" He asked

I couldn't stop the tears from dripping down my face. I held on to him tightly and sobbed into his chest. His soft hands were stroking my hair

"Renesmee, calm down. Please tell me what's wrong" Alec whispered. I shook my head. There was just too much I had to explain "Come on. How about we check into a hotel tonight and travel to the house tomorrow?" He took my hand and led me to a nearby hotel.

* * *

><p>We checked in and I dropped my bag on the floor "I'm sorry about earlier" I said, sitting down on the double bed<p>

"No problem. We all feel that way when we lose someone close to us" Alec sat down beside me. I looked at him. For the first time in my life I felt, at home with him. I didn't have to hide anything from him.


	2. Chapter 2

_For those who fight for it, life has a flavour the sheltered will never know _

I woke up screaming. I was sweating, loads and my hands were shaking. I threw off the covers on my body and my eyes narrowed. It was too quiet. I went to my bag and picked up my gun. Cool and refreshing to the touch. I held it at arm's length away from me and walked slowly around the dark room. My heart was pounding the whole time. I saw movement by the window. I moved quickly towards them and pushed them into the wall

"Who the fuck are you and why the hell are you here?" I hissed

"Renesmee, it's me. It's Alec. I'm not here to kill you" Alec whispered

I let go and stared at him. Alec's hand was holding mine and slowly taking the gun out of it "I'm sorry" I whispered "It's just instinct"

I noticed how close our faces were. Our lips were almost touching. I closed my eyes and leaned into his lips. My lips lightly touched his. His lips felt like the inside of a rose. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to my body. My fingers were tangled in his silky hair. I felt hands go around my waist, pulling my legs up to wrap around his waist. I craved for more, I craved for it all.

There was a knock at the door. Fuck my life! Or better, fuck me, Jacob and Emmett while you're at it. I groaned and got off of Alec's hips. I gave him an awkward smile and walked toward the door

I opened it and my heart stood still. It was him. After six years of searching, I found him. My cousin "Seth" I breathed "You're here"

"I promised didn't I?" He smirked at me

I smirked back "Come in, Seth" I opened the door wider and let him in. I shut the door and sat down on the bed

"Why is he here?" Alec demanded

"He is my cousin and we need him here" I spat through gritted teeth

"Where you followed?" Alec asked

"No. I wouldn't have come to your room if I was" Seth answered

"Guys, cool it down. Now, Seth is there any news?" I asked

"This came for you" Seth handed me a folded piece of paper and I snatched it out of his hand

I opened it, it read:

_Game on. Gonna have to try harder than that to escape me, Miss Cullen._

"What does it say?" Alec asked

"Game on. Gonna have to try harder than that to escape me, Miss Cullen" I read aloud

"What do you mean? Does someone know we escaped?" Alec demanded

"I don't know. We've got to get out of here. Now" I picked up my backpack and walked into the bathroom. I took out a black t-shirt that said _'Zombies make better boyfriends' _and a pair of dark jeans and put them on. I walked back to the boys, got out my gun and loaded it "What's the plan?"

"Right, first we get you two out of the building by the back exit and then we run, I have a car waiting for us and I'll take you to the house Alec has planned for you. Job done" Seth answered

"Hang on, how are we going to get around without being caught, if they are here?" Alec demanded

"Simple. You guys run, while I kick their butts" I answered

"Nessie, it's not that simple. You may know more about guns than they do, but they know this building better than the people who designed it" Seth warned

I nodded my head "Seth, it's what I do, I was designed to kill"

"Right, let's go, before we're all fucked" Seth opened the door and led us out

"Hey, stop right there" A voice said from behind us. We all turned to face a security guard, loaded with a revolver in his hands "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

"No" I answered "It's all just your imagination" I walked slowly towards him and smirked lightly

"Don't come any closer, I'm armed"

"So are we" I got my gun out and fired. I hit him in the heart. I smiled when I walked back to the boys "And that's how it's done"

"So what, we become like you?" Alec looked at me and raised an eyebrow

I giggled "No. You take things slow, like a small, defenceless child"

We walked out of the back door and ran across the car park. Seth opened the back door for me and I got in. I took a deep breath and relaxed. I was safe; no-one could hurt me here. Alec came in and sat beside me. Seth got in last, sat in the front and drove away into the night.

I felt my eyes grow heavy. I was struggling to keep them open. After a while, I gave up trying to stay awake. I rested my head on Alec's shoulder and fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up several hours later in a small bedroom with paintings all over it. I got up and went over to the mirror. My eyes had huge dark circles under them and my hair was a total mess.

_Screw my hair_

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. I jumped on the table and smirked at Alec and Seth "So, what's up?"

"Nessie, I'm going soon. You're fine here with Alec" Seth handed me a cup of coffee

"Seth, we've just found each other. You can't just leave, just like that" My voice was slowly breaking with every word I said

"I have to go. I'll drop in on you from time to time. I promise"

"Yeah, that's what you said last time" I muttered. Last time Seth and I were together, he walked out on me, promising he would 'drop in' from time to time. He never came back, until now.

"Nessie, I promise I will never ever to that to you again" Seth told me firmly. I couldn't say anything after that; all I could do was nod my head. I got off the table and turned to the door, leading to the living room "Nessie, this came for you" He handed me a note. I faked a smile and walked into the living room

I jumped on the sofa and opened it. My heart skipped a beat

_You could have saved him, Miss Cullen. Now you will have to pay the price _

I thought about it for a second. Who could they mean? Jacob? No, Jacob wouldn't do that. My eyes widened at my final conclusion. They had murdered my brother.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry it took so long. I kinda lost inspiration half way, anyway, hope you enjoyed it**


	3. Chapter 3

_Who honours those we love with the very life we live? Who sends monsters to kill us, and at the same time, sings that we'll never die?_

I read and re-read the note. This can't be possible. They wouldn't do that. To me, the whole world turned in slow motion. Even the clock stood still.

"Nessie, are you ok?" Seth asked, sitting beside me

I shook my head and put my head on his shoulder "He's gone, Seth. They killed him" I sobbed

Seth put my face in his hands and kissed my forehead. I knew he was trying hard not to cry. Seth never cries in front of me. Ever. Even when mum and dad died.

After a few moments of holding each other, I came out of the hug and smiled lightly at him "We're going to be fine, Seth. I promise"

Seth smirked "Sure Nessie, I still have to leave you. It's important and I promise I will come back"

I nodded my head and gave him one final hug before he got up.

A little while later, I was leaning against the open door and smiling lightly

"I'll see you around, kid" Seth kissed my forehead

"You better" I muttered

"Alec, look after her, she's your responsibility now" Seth muttered in Alec's ear "Don't let anyone hurt her"

"Will do, she's safe with me" Alec reassured him

Seth stepped out to his car "I'll be back before you know it. I'll bring you news from London as soon as I can" Then, he got into his car and left. I waved until I couldn't see his car anymore

I sighed and turned to Alec

"Are you ready to go back to London?" He asked

I nodded my head. Time to face the music

I swallowed hard, trying to keep in the tears as I twisted the red rose I held in my hands "Goodbye Em" I whispered and dropped the flower on his grave "We only said goodbye with words. I never gave you a reason why I walked out and didn't come home" I looked over at Alec, who was leaning against a tree, opposite me. I couldn't stop the tears then; I let them pour down my face. I felt arms around my shoulders, guiding me away from the graveyard

"Renesmee, it's going to be fine. I promise" Alec whispered

"It hurts, Alec" I sobbed

"I know it does. You have to stay strong. We have each other, that's all that matters" Alec was stroking my hair softly

When we got out of the graveyard, Alec let go of me and I could hardly bear it. I wiped away the fresh tears that were falling down my cheeks. My fingers were black from my mascara and eye shadow. My face probably looked worse "Is it time?" I asked

Alec nodded his head and opened the car door open for me "Milady" He said in an old London accent, holding his hand out

"Thank you" I joked, taking his hand

"Nessie, wait!" A voice said

I narrowed my eyes and turned around, and there standing in front of me was Jacob "Jacob" I hiccupped "You can't be here. It's not safe"

"Didn't stop you" Jacob grumbled

"Jake, this was a personal affair. It had nothing to do with this mess that we're all in" I told him

"Personal enough to bring him here" Jacob spat

"Alec was here for my protection and support. You had that opportunity, but you never showed up"

"Nessie, do you honestly trust this guy? You don't know everything about him" Jacob grabbed my arm

I pulled my arm out of his grip and gave him a death glare "We all have our dark side, Jacob. Keep that in mind"

"Nessie please, stay. We'll survive somehow. I promise" Jacob whispered

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I can't stay here" I hung my head and got into the car. I locked the door behind me. I looked in the rear mirror.

_Something was wrong_

I sighed, took off my jacket and hat and got out the other side of the car

"Nessie, get back in the car" Alec growled

"No, you get in the fucking car!" I shouted back, getting out my gun

"What are you doing?" Jake asked

"Saving your butt. Again" I stormed towards a group of guys "You have about 5 seconds to drop your weapons"

"What are you going to do about it, sweetheart? Call your mummy?" One sneered. I looked at his face.

_No fucking way._

Riley Biers. Riley fucking Biers. Wow, he had grown up in three years. I sucked in a breath and tried to contain my anger. But I failed epically

"Hey Riley, you're full of shit" I spat, aiming my gun at his forehead "Who the fuck sent you here?"

"Victoria. It was Victoria" Riley stuttered

"Just as I thought" I muttered, putting my gun down

"Wait, Renesmee? Renesmee Cullen? I can't believe it's you" Riley looked genuinely surprised to see me

"A lot can change in three years, Riley. I thought you would realize that now" I answered

"I'm shocked that you're actually still alive. I would have thought they would have killed you off by now"

"Ah, I'm smart and I live by my own rules. Adapt or die. Not like you, complete twats who have no clue on what they're doing. Completely useless"

Riley smirked "Well, I wouldn't say completely useless" He took a step closer to me as I took a step back

"Two can play at that game, Riley. Keep in mind; I am London's most wanted"

"Looking at you now, Renesmee Carlie Cullen, not as a killer, but as a young girl. I see you don't just want revenge; you want your life back. The way I see it, you want a new life, away from all this hate and all this pain. You'll do anything to get away from it, to escape"

I fussed my eyebrows together "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, I'm willing to help you get out of here safely"

"So, after three years of not wanting to see me, now you're suddenly acting like the break-up and everything never happened. Three fucking years too late, Riley" I turned away from him and started walking back to the car

Riley grabbed my arm and pulled me back to face him "Don't you fucking walk away from me, Renesmee Cullen. Don't act like all the things we did together never happened"

I yanked my arm out of his grip "I'm not yours anymore, Riley! You did this to me. You got me on drugs, you made me start smoking, you taught me how to fight, it was all you; it was always you. I don't want anything to do with you anymore. I don't want to see you; I don't want to be with you. I want you out of my life" I felt my cheeks warm up, tears were spilling down my cheeks "Just leave me alone" I whispered, I walked away after that.

I walked back to the car and got in. a salty tear fell down my face, it dripped down my cheek and fell on to my hands. I felt Alec's warm, comforting hands clasp mine

"Is everything ok, Nessie?" He whispered

I shook my head; I didn't have the strength to answer his question. A huge sob escaped my lips. Alec put his arm around me and I leaned into him "Why is this happening to me?" I sobbed "Why? What have I done to them?"

Alec kissed the top of my head, countless times "Nessie, I'm here. I'm not leaving you. I promise" He whispered

I'm tired.

No, forget that.

I'm numb. I have no feelings left inside me; I feel so cold and alone that no matter how much hot water I'm surrounded in, I still feel like I'm in the middle of the arctic in a bikini.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the wait. If you haven't read 101 Ways to Annoy Your Parents, I've had depression for the past couple months so I haven't been writing. Sorry! Here's a question for you: Who do you think Renesmee should be with?**

**A) Riley**

**B) Alec**

**C) Jacob**


	4. Chapter 4

_What you're imagining right now, that world you control. That place can be as real as any pain._

* * *

><p>The car ride was silent. It was decided that Jacob would come with us, due to safety reasons. My tears had dried, I didn't want to show Jake how I was feeling. The beret I held in my hand was soft to touch as I caressed it between my fingertips. I bit my bottom lip and chewed on it. I drew blood several times, but I didn't care. I just wanted Emmett back.<p>

When we arrived back at our house, I walked inside and put my coat and hat on the kitchen table. I clutched at the fabric of my coat, trying to keep in the tears.

I felt Alec's strong arms wrap around my shoulders "Its ok, you can cry, I won't hold it against you for doing so. I would feel the same way if it was me"

I leaned into him and breathed in his scent. It was heaven to me, no, it was intoxicating. I couldn't get enough of it. It was like he was my own personal brand of heroine. I suddenly pulled away from Alec and ran upstairs to my room. I locked the door behind me and practically tore off my clothes.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. The shattered, bloody and scarred little girl stared back at me. Her face was covered in black blotches from mascara and eye-liner. Her body was covered in scars, mostly on her arms and legs. I screamed in anger and pulled the mirror off the wall. It shattered as soon as it came into contact with the floor.

I put on a black vest, black jeans and black combat boots. I went back downstairs and stormed outside. I walked toward the shed that held all my guns and weapons. Seth hadn't gotten rid of it; he couldn't even if he tried. I'd kill him if he did. Cousin or not.

I got out an AK47, a few rounds of bullets and my samurai sword. I walked round to the back of the house, set up my guns and started firing at the old, broken down car we have. It used to belong to mum and dad but we never had the heart to get rid of it.

Now I use it for target practise and a way to let out my anger.

I picked up my gun and started firing hard at the car. All the anger and frustration I had inside me, was being put into my firing.

I screamed in frustration, put down my gun, lifted up my sword and threw it at the car. It landed neatly on the driver's seat. If someone was in the car, they'd be dead in seconds.

I stopped for a second, out of breath and all my anger drained from my body. I bent over, put my hand on my chest, trying to catch my breath and wiped away the sweat dripping from my forehead. I heard Jacob come out from the house behind me. I didn't bother turning to look at him.

"Still pissed off, huh?" He said, looking at the battered car.

"No shit, Sherlock" I muttered, standing up straight to look at him.

"Come on. Put 'em up. Don't make me ask you again" He put up his blocker gloves that covered his hands and handed me my black boxing gloves.

I groaned "Jacob, not today, dude. I'm not in the fucking mood right now"

He pushed the gloves down on my hands "Ness, do it. You need to"

I threw a right hook at him. It missed obviously, I tried a left hook. Both missed.

Jacob pushed me, I could see his anger building "Ness, tell me, where are you right now? Are you with me or not?"

"I'm with you" I sighed and wiped away a layer of sweat on my forehead.

"I don't fucking see that, Ness!" He shouted. He calmed down slightly and started walking slowly around me "If you do not fight, you have no purpose and we don't keep things here that have no purpose. See your fight for survival, starts right now. You don't want to be judged? You won't be. You don't think you're strong enough? You are. You are afraid? Don't be. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight"

I nodded my head and gave him a right hook. The perfect landing, right slap-bang in the middle.

"That's the Ness I know" Jake smiled, put his arm around my shoulder and walked back inside.

I laughed and rested my head on his shoulder. Just like we used to, before all this bullshit happened.

I took my gloves off and sat down on the table. After a while of sitting, I gave up and lay down on it, still breathing heavily. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

_Images flashed through my head at a million miles an hour. Emmett's death, Alec and I at his funeral, Jake and I. _

"_Tick tock, tick tock, your time is running out, Renesmee. They will find you and kill you before you can escape" A voice told me._

"_How long do I have?" I asked._

"_You have 24 hours to get the hell outta here. Take no-one with you. Take nothing except your fake passport and some clothes"_

"_Where do I go?" I was pancaking now._

"_As far away as you possibly can. Go now, Renesmee. They are coming, there's no stopping them. You will be dead if you don't start running now"_

_There was the sound of a gunshot then darkness._

I opened my eyes and bolted toward the door. I have to get out of here; it's a matter of life and death. I ran into my room and brought out my suitcase. My hands were shaking as I was shoving clothes into it.

After I finished packing, I got out my phone and called the only number I knew could save my life.

Seth.

"Ness? Is everything okay? Are you alright?" His voice was panicked as he talked.

"Nothing's okay, Seth. I need to get out of here. Can you set up a flight to Japan please?" I tried to contain my emotions.

"I'll see what I can do. Who do you want it under? Renesmee Cullen or Vanessa Wolfe?"

"Vanessa thanks. Renesmee Cullen is dead. She was murdered in London, okay? I need you to tell everyone you can that. If you do, you're saving my life"

"Okay. Your flight leaves in an hour. Do you want me to take you there?"

I nodded my head "Yeah, I'd like that. But don't tell Alec or Jake this. Just say I have an important meeting in London, which ends up with me being murdered"

"Okay, I'll be there in 5 minutes. See you later, sweetheart" Then he hung up.

I put my phone in my small bag for hand luggage along with my iPod, gum and a packet of chewits.

I changed out of my clothes and put on a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a brown jacket over the top. I kept my black boots on.

I sat on my bed and waited for Seth to come. This was it; my life is going to start again. Six thousand miles away, on the other side of the world.

And I can't wait to fucking leave.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? One more chapter left before the grand finale! I thought Jake and Ness could use some bonding time in this chapter. About the boxing, I know all the kinds of punches there are. It's a lot of fun. Try it, I did and I freaking love it!**

**See you guys soon,**

**- Andie**


	5. Chapter 5

_Who teaches us what's real? And how to laugh at lies? Who decides why we live and what we'll die to defend? Who chains us? And who holds the key that can set us free... It's you. You have all the weapons you need. Now fight._

* * *

><p><strong>4 years later <strong>

I had settled down well for my new life in Japan. It was tough at first, I mean, being any distance away from everyone I knew, especially Alec, was as tough as anything I'd ever have to overcome, the language was hard too. But I had mastered it.

Walking through the busy streets of Tokyo, kind of reminded me of home. Although London was a distant memory to me now, all the memories, the heart-breaks, the disappointments, the pain, they're all gone.

I've changed my name as well. It's Vanessa Wolfe now, no more Renesmee Cullen. She was assassinated four years ago in London. Just like I told Seth before I left.

I've dyed my hair too, from my natural dark brown hair to black.

Simple.

It started raining so I put up my umbrella and carried on walking though the busy streets of Tokyo. I put my headphones in and let my mind drift to my past.

My phone went off and brought me back to reality. I took my headphones out and answered.

"Hello? Vanessa Wolfe here" I said.

"I'm sorry. I must have the wrong number" The voice said. The voice made my heart skip a beat. It was the voice I'd been waiting four years to hear again. Alec's "I'm looking for anyone who knew Renesmee Cullen, did you know her?"

"Alec? It's me, Renesmee" I said quietly.

"Renesmee? Where are you? Everyone's saying you've died. I didn't believe it for a minute. I'll pick you up. Where in London are you?"

My heart skipped another beat "I'm not in London, Alec. Or in Europe actually"

"Where are you then?"

"6 thousand miles away, on the other side of the world. I'm in Japan, Alec. Tokyo to be exact"

"Why Japan, Renesmee? Why?" Alec demanded. I could hear the anger in his voice.

"I couldn't stay in Europe, Alec. They'd find me. I couldn't risk you, me or us, Alec. I'm in Japan and I'm not moving. And no amount of ranting from you will ever change my mind" I sighed.

"I don't care, Renesmee. I'm coming to get you. Meet me at Haneda Airport tomorrow afternoon" And with that Alec was gone. I put my phone in my pocket and continued to walk down the streets. I stopped when the thought dawned on me.

After four years of hiding and living in secret, I'm finally getting to see Alec.

I decided to walk home and prepare myself for Alec when he comes. I know I know it's slightly stupid for me to see him. But I want to. I've missed him.

I got into my flat and dumped everything on the floor. I looked at the pictures on the wall; I only had a few pictures from my past. Emmett and I at my first day at school, Seth and I rock climbing on holiday in California, Jake and I in high school together, and last and most painful to remember, the last picture of me, mum, dad and Emmett. Taken two minutes before they died.

"I failed you. I promised I'd avenge your death. And I failed you all. I'm so sorry" I whispered "I tried so hard. I did. And it all burned down all because of Alec. I am so sorry, mummy and daddy. And Em, I really did try, I tried my hardest to avenge you. But, like mum and dad, I also failed you" The tears fell fast down my face.

It was true. If I didn't meet Alec, none of this would have happened. Em would still be alive and I would be carrying on with my life as normal.

I decided to go to bed. Since, right now. It was my only form of comfort and security. I kicked my shoes off, climbed onto my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

_Calm down, Vanessa. It's no big deal. You can always say no, and walk away. _

I tried to contain myself as I waited at the airport for Alec to arrive. Had to admit, I was nervous about it, I mean, I haven't seen him or talked to him in four years. That's tough, dude. I mean, really tough. I don't think anyone expects how hard it really is.

I looked at all the arrivals walking through and none of them fitted Alec. Then I wondered if he would recognize me. I mean, I've changed a lot in four years.

I gave up waiting after about five minutes and called him, tapping my foot on the floor as I waited for him to pick up.

After trying three times to get through to him, I hung up and threw my phone into my bag. I wanted to kill him when I got my hands on him, but I can't. I had left all of my weapons back in England and even then I'm not sure that they are still there.

I looked at the arrivals again, and there he was. He looked almost exactly as I remembered him. My heart skipped a beat when our eyes met.

I couldn't hold back then. I ran toward him, crying uncontrollably. When I reached him and held him close and refused to let go.

"Renesmee…" He breathed "You're here" He stroked my hair and put his arms around me.

"Yes, I'm alive. Do you honestly think I would be that stupid and go into London?" I joked, smiling widely.

Alec smiled back "No, I guess not"

"Right, let's get you home" I smiled, took his hand and led him outside to my car. I put his suitcase in the boot and walked around to the front of the car "You get to ride shotgun. Just this once" I smiled.

Alec smiled back and got into the car. I got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"So, what's it like in Japan?" Alec asked, obviously trying to starts a conversation.

I smirked "It's different. It's a great place, I mean, the food, the culture, the language. All of it is just amazing" I answered.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it here" Alec smiled.

I smiled back "What's London like, without me?" I asked.

"It's quiet without you" Alec answered quietly "I've missed you, so much"

I sighed. Coming to think about it, I haven't missed Alec as much as I thought I would. Actually, no, I take that back. I haven't missed him at all "Alec, listen I-" My gaze went to the car behind me "Shit" I muttered.

"What? What's going on?"

"Alec, here's some advice" I told him "Put your seatbelt on, hold on and shut the fuck up"

I picked up speed and quickly unbuckled my seatbelt "Right, in a few seconds. I'm going to get out of the car. I need you to take the wheel for me and not get out of the car, okay?"

Alec nodded his head and unbuckled his seatbelt. He tried to put his hands on the wheel but I slapped them away.

"Now!" I shouted. I opened the door, turned the car into a sharp right turn and jumped out of the car. I walked down the street, toward the car behind us. The car stopped in front of me and the driver got out. Riley Biers and his little fuck buddy, Bree Tanner got out of the car.

"Well, well, well, Renesmee Cullen lives on. Back from the dead, are we?" Riley sneered.

"What the fuck do you want?" I demanded "I thought we agreed. We would never see each other again"

"Ah, I do remember that deal we had, Renesmee. But that was four years ago. Times have changed since then" Riley answered.

"Why are you here? That part of my life is dead" My hands started shaking lightly.

"Ask your boyfriend. He was the one who organized this whole operation" Bree told me.

I turned around, back to Alec in my car. The car had stopped and Alec was sitting inside, looking at us.

I stormed toward him and pulled him out of the car "Get out. Go to Bree and Riley now before I kill you" I shouted at him. Alec nodded his head and walked over to Bree and Riley.

I walked around to the boot of the car and took out Alec's suitcase. I moved back around to the front of the car and put it on the hood. I unlocked it and opened it fully. I rummaged around in his suitcase and my fingers found a gun. Not just any gun.

_My gun._

I knew it was mine because it had my initials engraved on it, R.C.C.

_That fucking liar._

I emptied his suitcase out and found some of my stuff inside. My white shirt, my black and white wristband with my name on it and the most painful item of all; my pendant with a picture of me and my mother when I was a baby. It meant the world to me; I had left it completely by accident.

I held my gun in my hand and walked up behind him "Turn around, Alec" I told him. When he didn't respond, I screamed at him "Turn the fuck around, mother fucker! I'm not fucking playing here!"

Alec turned around to face me "Now, Renesmee, put the gun down and no-one gets hurt" His voice was calm, unlike mine.

"You took my things and started this bullshit again, Alec! Why? Why did you do that, huh?" I demanded.

"I-I" Alec stuttered over his words.

"Tell you what? I'm done here, I'm so done. I came here to start a new life and forget about the past, but no, you wanted to find me and bring me back into the life I tried to escape from. It's killing me, it kills me, Alec. To know that you want me to be a monster, a cold, heartless monster that cares about no-one and nothing" I started crying then "I don't want to be a monster. I want this so be over. Let me go, Alec. Let Renesmee Cullen die. She deserves a death"

I threw the gun down and walked back to my car. I turned around and saw Riley with my gun in his hand, walking toward me.

"It's time I finished this one and for all. Now Renesmee Cullen gets the death she deserves" He put the gun against the side of my head, above my ear.

"Go on then, kill me. I don't care. My life is over anyway" I spat.

"Very well, goodbye, Renesmee Cullen" Riley smirked and pulled the trigger. Then I fell into a world of darkness.

* * *

><p><em>Everyone has an angel, a guardian who watches over us. We can't know what form they'll take one day, old man, next day, little girl. But don't let appearances fool you; they can be as fierce as any dragon. Yet they're not here to fight our battles. But to whisper from our hearts. Reminding that it's us. It's every one of us who holds power over the world we create. You can deny angels exist, convince ourselves they can't be real. But they show up anyway, at strange places and at strange times. They can speak through any character we can imagine. They'll shout through demons if they have to. Daring us, challenging us to fight.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, that is the proper ending to it. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. All the quotes at the beginning of every chapter are from Sucker Punch. They do really good quotes! Leave a review, even if you hated it. I really don't mind!**

**See y'all later,**

**- Andie**


End file.
